Tuxedo Moon
by Caroline Brown-Eyes
Summary: What if Usagi was the mysterious one and Kamen was just one of the gang? Usagi and Mamoru Luv ya'l!
1. The Beginning: Meetings and Feelings

Hey there everyone! My name is Caroline and this is my story! I don't Sailor Moon, Naoko does. This is one of my first fics so don't be TOO harsh! Ja ne!  
  
"Sailor… Moon?" The five people stared at the young woman. Perplexed by her beauty and angered at her shield of ice.   
She LOOKED like the other senshi- the same Fuku, different colours of course: Her sailor collar was a light gray, her bow at her breast and the small of her back was a darker shade of gray. Her skirt was silver- it glimmered in the half moon behind her -Her boots were pure white with silver crescent moons adorning the point. Her tiara was platinum with a set diamond, and the jewels on her unique hairstyle (Buns on top of her head, with pigtails coming down from them) were diamonds as well. So say the least she looked like some one had opened a 'Sailor Senshi Barbie Doll'.  
"That's Right," She said curtly, inching her nose up and making her look egotistic.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"None-" She snipped, sharply, "-Of your business." She looked each and every one of the Sailor Senshi in the eyes. "You have proven very little help to me," Her voice was like a hot knife through butter, "And YOU, Tuxedo Kamen," She said indicating his hungry looking eyes, "Had better keep your hands away from me." And with that she was gone in a flash of silver sparkles.  
Tuxedo Kamen blushed a considerable shade of red as the four scouts giggled at him. "I was NOT looking!"  
"No… you were thinking of touching," Sailor Mars said laughing. The girls agreed with her and they laughed until he was ready to bury himself in the ground.  
"Some day I'll get you back, Mars," He snipped. Rei continued to laugh.  
"I'm SURE," She laughed teasingly.  
"Now you guys…" Mercury said cutting through the snippy remarks, "We have to learn more about this 'Sailor Moon'."  
"Not tonight, Merc. I'm dead tired," Venus said rubbing her face.  
"You're right, after all- there is school tomorrow!" Mercury replied happily.  
"Only YOU could be excited about that," Jupiter groaned considerably.  
"I have a physics test tomorrow! How am I to face it without getting enough sleep!" Kamen whined. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus groaned at him.  
"Only YOU!" The three of them said, "And possibly Ami."  
"Hey!" She said in protest. Kamen joined her.  
"Let's go get some sleep," Mars said. Her four companions nodded.  
"Right," They said, then split up to go their separate ways. Each one wondering who and what this sailor moon person was.  
  
** Mamoru woke up with the sun, as he always did. His dreams of the new Sailor Senshi made him groan. She was such a troubling person… and so beautiful…   
"So!" Mamoru said out loud to the sky, "So what if she's beautiful! She was a first class snot!" He retorted to the silence. True she WAS beautiful, and Mamoru WAS of college age… Mamoru shook his head. It didn't matter. The Stupid Sailor Moon was no one!   
But… but that girl had more power in one finger then all the Senshi put together could have. And that power is what scared him the most.  
  
** On the other side of town a beautiful young woman was sleeping. She was slowly being driven insane from her dreams…  
"Sailor Moon?" A deep and rich voice said to her. Sailor Moon found herself in a field, it was a misty night… and she could see the full moon above her.  
"Sailor Moon." The voice said again, she turned to see a man dressed navy blue and silver armor. He had coal black hair, and tantalizing blue eyes.  
"Sailor Moon," He said again, this time more gently. He reached out for her hand and took it swiftly in his, then pulled her close.  
"My, Dear Sailor Moon," He whispered into her ear, "You must find the Silver Imperium Crystal, then all your questions will be answered."  
"Prince!" She said as the dream began to fade. Darkness surrounded her.  
*GASP!* She bolted upright in bed, sweat soaking her pillows. She groaned and rolled over. Was she doomed to relive this dream every night? Until she found the Crystal?  
  
** Mamoru walked out of his apartment and into the morning sun. His class didn't start for another good hour so he decided to walk to the college campus. He was going to pass through Juuban district, maybe he'd see Ami and he could talk to her about Sailor Moon… whoever she was, and whatever she wanted.  
"Oh! Mamoru!" A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to find Ami and Makoto walking up to him  
"Makoto! Ami!" He said happily. Makoto still looked tired. "Still tired, Mako?" He asked his friend. She nodded and let her head hang.  
"Oh, Dear!" A voice said from behind them. "I'm so LATE! On my first day of school! I was supposed to be there a half an hour early! Oh I'm LATE!" The three watched with wide eyes a slender, blue-eyed, blonde haired girl came running down the block at break neck speed.  
The three watched her with curious eyes, and Mamoru hadn't noticed exactly how far into the path of the young woman he was- BAM. Now he did.  
The two went sprawling onto the pavement. The blonde moaned and Mamoru held a hand to his head. He looked at the girl with angry eyes, even as she was pouring out apologies like a faucet.   
"Watch it, Odango Atama!" He yelled, noticing that her hair was done in two 'odangos' with two beautiful golden pigtails. He was vaguely reminded of Sailor Moon. The girl let her mouth hang open a second in protest as he insulted her hair.  
"Oooooooo!" The girl was fuming now. Her eyes turned to slits and she yelled at him, "You are so mean! It wasn't even worth my while to run into you, and you deserved it!" She yelled, getting up and 'accidentally' hitting his head  
with her book bag.  
"Odango Atama!" He yelled at this unknown girl.  
"Jerk!" She snipped back walking past him and onto the school.  
"That was a little rude, don't you think, Mamoru?" Ami asked her friend.  
"No," he said curtly, still angry with the 'Odango Atama'.  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" a paper boy said from the corner, "A new Sailor Senshi added!" he called, "'Sailor Moon'!"  
Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru exchanged glances. "Should you or should I?" Mamoru asked them.  
"Your turn," Ami said. Darien walked up to the newsboy. He paid for a paper then went back to his friends.  
"Let's see… 'New Sailor Senshi was spotted last night when a youma attacked the Juuban district park… blah, blah, blah… She calls herself Sailor Moon." Mamoru looked up from the paper to see his friend's eyes.   
"Great, now the whole city knows about it! I really don't want them to know that we can't get along with the new Sailor Senshi," Makoto said, looking ready to pound something.  
"Calm down, Mako," Ami said sensibly.  
"She's right, Mako," Mamoru agreed, "You need to calm down."  
"C'mon, Ami, Let's go. School starts any minute." Makoto grumbled and the two walked away tossing a wave to Darien and saying good-bye.  
  
** "Miss Tsukino, Right?" A man with a shinny bald, head said to Usagi as She walked into the office. It hadn't helped at ALL that she was late nor did it help that she HAD to run into that JERK on her way here. To say the least she was QUITE ornery and was ready to beat anyone who challenged her to a bloody pulp. Usagi looked up at the man.  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
"It doesn't look good when one is late on their first day of school," he had said to her, with an 'I'm going to launch into a long lecture on why not to be late' edge to his voice. Usagi mentally rolled her starry blue eyes.  
"Yes I know, Mr. Tekada."  
"Then," The principal said to her, raising an eyebrow, "You won't be late again will you?" Usagi blushed and looked toward the ground.  
"I'll try not, Sir," She said quietly.   
"Do or Do not. There is no try," He said, slightly steamed that she had only said 'Tried' and not promised like all normal kids. But he had gotten the strangest feeling that this one, this Tsukino Usagi, was NOT a normal kid.  
"Yes, sir," Usagi said, trying her best NOT to slam her hands on his desk and yell angrily at him about how hard her day and night had been.  
"Here's your home room teacher and your locker number and combination. Hurry up so you're not late for class," He said. Usagi blushed with both embarrassment and anger. It was said that this young woman could hold a temper when pushed to it. She nodded once and took the slip of paper handed to her.  
"Thank you, Mr. Tekada," She said walking swiftly out of the room. She growled as soon as she was out of his sight. She walked through the mass of kids earning some very interesting looks from the males of the bunch. She hissed at them and they backed off.  
Usagi hadn't wanted to change schools, but it was vital in her role as Sailor Moon, So she had begged her mother and they talked it out. Now she was staying with Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji. She grumbled as she passed the 'Bitches R Us' Group of the school and tossed them a look that could kill, she KNEW she'd been automatically added to their 'Hit list'. Frankly: She couldn't care less.  
After the jocks, the popular idiots, the druggies, white people who acted like they were black, the nerds, the Trekkies and the just plain freaks (AN: HEY! That's MY group!) Usagi finally came to her locker and homeroom.  
"That had to be the most interesting trip through the halls of this lifetime," she muttered under her breath and going to her locker. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting school year.  
Usagi tried at her locker, it wouldn't budge… she mumbled a few 'choice' words and banged her fist on its bland metal doors. Usagi grumbled and tried again and again.  
"That's it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Screw the damn locker!"  
"Having some trouble there?" A voice asked her. Usagi turned around to face a tall girl with beautiful green eyes and mahogany colored hair. She was a very domineering figure and Usagi turned her chin up a little ways to stare in to the smiling face.  
"Hey," She said, "I'm Makoto." Makoto took a small step back and held out her hand.  
"Hello, I'm Usagi," Usagi said, taking her hand.  
"Hey, Aren't you that girl that ran into Mamoru this morning?" She asked. Usagi blushed. He was in HER path, what else was she to do. Besides, he was such a jerk about it.  
"Uh, Yeah I guess…" Usagi blushed a little. She smiled as Makoto turned the lock on her locker and began to open it. She made pleasant conversation.  
"Yeah, I have NEVER seen him so steamed. You made that the highlight of my day," Makoto said laughing. Usagi giggled a little.  
"I don't know him so…"  
"Oh He is this cocky cool, calm, collective son of a bitch. He's really quite funny to see when he's mad," Makoto said laughingly.  
"Who?" Came a gentle voice from behind the two girls. Usagi and Makoto turned around to see a small blue haired blue-eyed girl smiling at the duo.  
"Hey, Ami," Makoto said, "This is Usagi," She motioned to Usagi. Ami smiled.  
"Hello, Usagi, I'm Ami," Ami said. Usagi smiled back. **Click** Usagi snapped around to find that Makoto had opened her locker. Usagi's eyes brightened.  
"Thank you, Makoto!" Usagi said happily throwing some nameless, faceless items into the locker.   
The three girls continued talking as a rather short boy with coke-bottle glasses and ruffled brown hair peered around the corner at the group. Two of the prettiest girls in the school were talking with this 'New Student' -this goddess. Umino blushed as he called her that, but pretty was pretty. And this girl certainly surpassed pretty.  
"UMINOOOOOOOOH!" A kind of loud and slightly annoying voice said from behind him. He turned to face a red headed girl a little smaller then he was. He blushed.  
"Uhhh, Hey, Naru," He said. Naru smiled and turned to see what he was staring at.  
"Oh that must be our new student," Naru said walking away from Umino to go and talk to the new girl.   
"Hello, Naru!" Ami said brightly, "This is Usagi."  
Usagi smiled, "Hello, Naru."   
"Hey, Naru," Makoto said smiling.  
"Hello, You must be out new student!" A cheery voice said from behind the girls, "I'm your teacher Miss Haruna."  
"Hello, Miss Haruna," Usagi said smiling.   
"Well, You girls! Come on, Class is going to start any minute!" Miss Haruna said walking into the room. Usagi stared after her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the classroom with her new found friends.  
  
** Chiba Mamoru was finally let out of his class. It was four o'clock and he knew that the girls would be over at the arcade. Deciding to head over there and see Motoki and the girls, he tossed his books into the pouch on his bike (Motorcycle) and stared off, carefully avoiding the beginnings of rush hour traffic.  
In a few minutes he was there and flashed a dazzling smile to a group of girls staring at him with starry eyes from the corner. They sighed as he walked past them to his friends and barely heard them whisper, "It's the only reason we come here! To see TWO way cute boys at once!"  
Mamoru chuckled to himself as he waved to his friend who was handing a milkshake to a little boy. Motoki waved back.  
"Hey, Mamoru!" Motoki said, green eyes flashing as his best friend came up to him.   
"Hey, Motoki," Mamoru said, smiling. "So are the girls here?" He asked, Motoki knew that it was the SAME four girls he ALWAYS hung out with.  
"Yeah, and they've got this new girl with them. She's a total BABE!" Motoki said, eyes going wide and a smile breaking his face. Mamoru rolled his eyes, only Motoki.   
"Get me a cup of coffee, Motoki, I'll be over with them," Mamoru had to see this girl. Motoki may have been a little girl-crazy, but very few girls were dubbed with the Motoki 'Total Babe' stamp of approval. Mamoru would have to see if the girl got the Mamoru 'Total Babe' stamp of approval  
"Hi, Girls!" He said as he approached them. The new girl turned around slightly and Mamoru wanted to do two things: Scream or Laugh. He decided to laugh.  
"Odango Atama!" He laughed. The girl jumped up from her position on the table.  
"What gives you the right to insult my hair, Jerk!?" Usagi yelled at the raven-haired man.  
"That fact that you wear it in that RIDICULOUS style, Odango," he laughed, tugging on a pigtail. True he didn't even know this girls real name, but to tell you the truth he didn't care. For some strange reason he just HAD to do something that would make her mad, something that would stay in her mind.  
"Ooooooh!" She yelled, "I was having an almost PERFECT day until you ruined it! Just like you ruined MY morning and made me late!" She yelled at him.   
"Hey! Who ran into who here?" He asked her, shreds of amusement and laughter still lingering in his voice.  
"Ooooooh! I HATE you- Who EVER you are!" She said, not remembering exactly what his name was from this morning.  
"You can call me jerk, just like you always do… Odango Atama!" He laughed. Usagi grabbed her glass of water and promptly poured it over his head. She smiled a wicked smile and walked past him tossing a good-bye over her shoulder to the girls.  
"Way to go, Mamoru!" Makoto said clapping sarcastically, "And Mamoru takes the prize for best way to make friends with the locals!"  
But Mamoru wasn't listening he was watching that girl leave… the sun and breeze caught her hair making it shimmer behind her in wave of gold. *Motoki was right,* Mamoru thought, *She IS very beautiful.* But beautiful or not, she was still an annoying girl who got on his nerves. Who ever she was.  
"Mamo-ruuuuuuu!" Minako called in a singsong voice. Mamoru looked from the door into the denim blue of her laughing eyes.  
"Huh?" He asked her.  
"Mamoru was in La-la land!" Rei giggled. "How was your first trip there?"  
"Shut up, Rei," Mamoru said nonchalantly. Rei waved a hand effortlessly in the air.  
"Ooooooh Poor Mamoru is weeeeeeeeeeeet," She laughed.  
"So, Us- HEY! Where'd she go?" Motoki asked as he came up to the table, he looked around for the beautiful blonde, but she was nowhere in sight.  
"Mamoru scared her off," Minako said giggling.  
"Mamoru, Why are you all wet?" He asked his raven-haired friend.  
"I was assaulted by a glass of water and an Odango Atama," He growled under her breath. Motoki looked at him strangely and then turned to the girls for assistance.  
"That girl you think is a babe, Mamoru doesn't know her name so he calls her 'Odango Atama'," Makoto said, smiling at the angry Mamoru.   
"You know, Mamoru, you should get to know her. She's very nice," Ami said calmly, looking up from her book and then back into it.  
"Like I CARE," Mamoru said sarcastically. Makoto rolled her eyes.  
"Well, look who's on PMS," She said, laughing. Mamoru blushed then rolled his eyes.  
"Mako, Shut up," He said laughing slightly.  
"Well, HMPH! You can just be that way!" She giggled a little turning back to her circle of girl friends. Mamoru turned to Motoki.  
"Do you have a towel?" He asked exasperated. Motoki laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, in the back," He said, smiling at his friend.  
"Thanks," Mamoru said walking around his friend to the back room, the 'Odangoed' one was lingering in his mind. Why couldn't he get that stupid, stuck-up, little brat out of his mind?  
  
** Usagi flopped on her bed. She sighed, this was soooooo annoying… whoever that jerk was, he had NO right to make fun of her like that. She turned over on her stomach.  
"Oh, Endymion," She whispered into the blood red sky, "What am I to do?" She moaned softly then locked her door and got out her locket. Oh, her locket. She had no Idea where she had gotten it. She seemed to remember ALWAYS having it. She sighed again. The sky was darkening and Usagi knew that there would be another attack tonight.  
"I don't WANT it to happen… why can't I just be a normal kid? Why must I be Sailor Moon? Why?" She asked the sky sadly. A single tear slid from her eye and glittered before it fell to the fabric beneath her. Usagi brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and smiled at the sky. At least it was a pretty sunset.  
"Good Night, Endymion," She whispered, then blew a kiss into the air.  
  
** Mamoru was pacing… anytime now. It was one fifty three in the morning and he knew that any time now there would be an attack. BEEP! Right on time. He flipped open his black communicator.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Attack in the park. Need you!" Minako gasped out as she ran down the street. Mamoru nodded. He pulled out a white transformation rose and turned into the hunky, masked hero: Tuxedo Kamen. Grumbling about youmas and coffee and tests and such he made his way to the balcony. Oh WHY did fate have to make him Tuxedo Kamen?  
The trip to the park was not long, but he stopped on a rooftop a block away. There running like the hounds of hell were on her, was Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen smiled deviously.  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. His eyes watched those powerful and AMAZING long legs of hers. He smiled as her short skirt ridded up a little, then blushed. *Hentai!* he put down himself, *You shouldn't be thinking of such things, not when innocent people need to be saved.*  
"Oh, but I DO enjoy them so," He smiled again. Then shook his head and rushed to the park. Tuxedo Kamen took a deep breath, there a cage of vine-like things trapped the girls and a youma that looked like one of those demented talking trees from the 'Wizard of Oz'.   
Kamen tossed a rose at it. The blood red rose shaved one of its branches and a purple/green color oozed from the cut. Kamen could only guess that it was some sorry excuse for blood. He threw another rose at it, only leading to the thing becoming more agitated and chasing after Kamen.  
"Uh-oh," Kamen whispered under his breath.  
"… ACTION!" Out of nowhere a silver disk came and chopped the youma into a dust. "Moon Dusted," came a smug voice. Kamen looked to where the disk had come from. Sailor Moon was standing on a branch on the other side of the tree Kamen was on.   
She jumped down from the branch and landed on her feet, then went to Kamen's knocked out senshi to see if they were all right. They were. Moon turned around to find her looking into Kamen's chest. She blushed a deep red as She took a step back, in turn finding her tripping over Mars' foot. Kamen instinctively reached out and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling.  
"Um," He said assessing their current position. He could feel her slim waist fitting easily into his arms. Moon felt a warm blush creep upon her cheeks. Hadn't she said only yesterday how he should keep his hands to himself? And here she was ENJOYING his touch?  
"Um," She replied, swallowing hard. She stared up into deep blue eyes that were looking into hers. Moon blushed a deeper red, then Mars and the others suddenly began to stir. Moon pushed herself from Kamen's arms and rushed away.  
"Sailor Moon!" He called after her. But she was gone… into the night.  
  
** Usagi pushed herself against a brick wall and took in a deep breath. Her heart pounded in her chest, partially from running, but mostly from Tuxedo Kamen. No person had ever been able to make her feel like that before. She was lost in deep thought then her ears perked up at the sound of some one approaching.  
"Oda- OOMPH!?" Usagi had just punched a certain 'jerk' in the stomach.  
"Oh my god!" Usagi jumped back.  
"Oooh, MAN! You sure do pack a punch for being so small Odango," He groaned holding his stomach. Usagi held a hand to her lips.  
"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to attack me," She blushed.  
"Which leads to the question: Why are you out here?" he asked, pushing some raven hair from his face.  
"I couldn't sleep," Usagi said indignantly.  
"Really?" Mamoru groaned again, how hard HAD she hit him?   
"Well what about you?" Usagi asked. Mamoru shrugged.  
"Couldn't Sleep. Listen, Odango Atama-"  
"Do you WANT another punch?"  
"Whatever, Listen, these streets at night are NO place for a girl such as yourself. C'mon, I'll walk you home," Mamoru said. Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.  
"No," She said calmly, "I can take care of myself!"  
"Oh come ON!" Mamoru said, exasperated.  
"I CAN!" She said walking off down the street, "Jerk!" She called over her shoulder. For the first time Mamoru chased after her. For every one of her strides he took two. Soon he caught up with her and grabbed her upper arms. He forced her to turn around.  
"Listen, as much as you aggravate me," He said, "I DON'T want you walking these streets alone! Now Come ON. I'm not leaving you until you are in your room, safe and sound."  
Usagi stared up at him. She blushed a little red and turned to look down at the ground. "I'm sorry…umm…"  
"Mamoru," Mamoru said calmly walking by her side as they started off toward her house. "And you are?"  
"Odango Atama," Usagi refused to let him know her name, for fear he might make some comment about that too.  
"Ah, I see," Mamoru said, smirking. Usagi blushed.  
"So, Odango," Mamoru began, Usagi forced herself not to yell at him, after all: She provoked it. "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
"Huh? Oh, I was having nightmares. You?" Usagi asked him.  
"I was just studying," he said *and having sweet daydreams about a certain bishoujo senshi…*. Mamoru looked down on the small odangoed one and wished he could know her real name. The moonlight caught her hair making it turn silver in the night's light. He held in a gasp at her beauty. She looked like a goddess sent from the moon, and she also looked so familiar…  
"So, Odango…" Mamoru asked her.  
"What?" Usagi asked grumpily as she turned her head up to look him in the eyes.  
"I was just wondering where you came from. I mean, I've never seen you around Tokyo before. But it is a big city and all… just curious?" He asked her, ignoring her tone of voice.  
"I'm from Hiroshima," She said calmly, pushing a pigtail over her shoulder.   
"Oh. So what are you doing here?"  
"I um, came here to live with my aunt and uncle. My parents are back home." Usagi suddenly panicked, What if he asked her WHY she came down here?  
"Oh really?" Mamoru asked, "Why?"  
"I umm, just decided to come here," Usagi said nervously, shrugging.  
"Oh." Mamoru said calmly.  
"Yeah well, ya know…" Usagi blushed. There was an awkward silence.  
"So, umm…" Mamoru said, trying to think of a topic to talk about.  
"What brought you out of your studies?" Usagi asked quickly.  
"Huh? Oh I just needed to get out, too many equations," Mamoru said laughingly. Usagi smiled gently.  
"I guess I can understand."  
"So umm, how do you like Tokyo?" He asked her.  
"Oh? I like it a lot. It's really an interesting city, much more then Hiroshima anyway," Usagi said waving a hand in the air aimlessly. "I um, oh look, here's Aunt Ikuko's house…" Usagi said looking up at the two story white building. Mamoru nodded.  
"Um, okay. Well, at least I can sleep better knowing that you're okay."  
"Like you'd care," Usagi said. She gasped, lack of sleep had to be getting to her. Here this perfectly HANDSOME guy -true he was a total JERK- had walked her home and cared about HER safety and now she was INSULTING him? Usagi should DEFINITELY get some more sleep. Mamoru's eyes turned to slits.  
"You're right, Odango. I DON'T care," he hissed out, angrily. Usagi felt her insides go tense at his words, but she pushed back her emotions and stared him angrily in the eyes.  
"Good, at least I've got one less person in MY life to worry about!" Usagi yelled at him.   
"Well good, then you can have more time for your frivolous activities!" Mamoru yelled back. The two glared at each other before Usagi walked up her walkway and into her house.  
  



	2. I HATE YOU! Yeah? Well I LOATHE you!

WELL HI THERE ALL YOU PEOPLES! How are you doing today? Sorry this took me so long to get out but I had some PC problems and then I had a really busy few weeks. We had a big festival where I live and I was working my butt off with singing. But other then that I had way fun. So here's my latest chapter, hope you enjoy! PS: I don't own Sailor Moon!

"I HATE him," Usagi yelled into her pillow. She hated Mamoru with a passion. She wanted to chuck him off the nearest fjord. He was the only one Usagi had ever met that brought out this side in her. She HATED Mamoru.

            Or so she liked to believe, but the truth of the matter was: Her heart lurched every time she saw him. He WAS handsome… but a TOTAL jerk! He had NO right to call her Odango Atama. And she refused to let him know her name, for fear he would make some comment about that too. Grumbling about how her life was WAY too screwed up, she crawled into bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

On the other side of the city…

Mamoru paced in his apartment. This had become officially annoying, this stupid, inconsiderate, ditzy blonde. Why had he even taken HIS time to protect her? Life was more difficult then he first thought.

"I hate that Odango Atama," Mamoru whispered to himself. And yet… True, she could be stupid, Ditzy, inconsiderate, annoying, and many other things but… did he really hate her? Could he hate her? Mamoru sighed, girls were way too much trouble for his life. Finally, Mamoru decided that he should get a good nights rest as he could. After all, he couldn't properly insult the Odangoed one without the proper sleep cycle, now could he?

The Next day (Wednesday)…

            Usagi was silent the entire way to school with her new found friends. She still felt guilty about last night. Makoto was the first to notice her voice's absence.

            "Usa? What's wrong?" Makoto asked, stopping and looking down at her friend's downcast expression. Usagi looked up.

            "Nothing," She said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Makoto didn't buy it.

            "Usa, something's wrong and you won't tell me. What is it?"

            "Usagi," Ami said quietly, "We're here to talk if that's what you need." 

            Usagi sighed, She might as well tell them what happened last night. Well the slightly edited version, they had no need to know that she was Sailor Moon.

            "Alright," Usagi said, looking at both of them, "This is what happened. I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk, I ran into Mamoru. He threw this whole hissy fit because I was out there on the streets alone, and he really seemed to care about my safety. Well he made sure that I got home all right and as soon as I reached the front porch I blew him off. I totally insulted him and made him feel bad. So being the Mamoru that he is, he retorted and everything went downhill from there. But I feel so bad for being so stupid. I mean, he really did seemed to care about me." Usagi finished and looked at the girls. "What do you think?"

            Makoto suddenly laughed, "I think you've got it BAD!!"

            Usagi stood dumbstruck. "Huh? What do you mean?"

            "Mako, That isn't very nice," Ami said.

            "But don't you think it's true?"

            "I am not commenting. Come on, Usagi, We're going to be late," And Ami and Usagi continued to school leaving Makoto to her laughing fit on the sidewalk.

At the School…

            "So, Ami, What do you think? Should I apologize to Mamoru? Or would he just tear me down like he does everyday?" Usagi asked her friend. Ami looked up from her book.

            "I don't know, Usagi. I can't really tell you what to do," Ami replied.

            Usagi sighed and held her head in her hands, "It's not fair! Who created guilt?!" 

            "Cl-aaaa-aaaasssss! It's time to start!" Miss Haruna said, entering the room, the class got quiet and Usagi's mind began to wander off. What would Mamoru's reaction be if she apologized? Would he smile and apologize back, or would he stand there and laugh? Or would he make some stupid comment about her?

            Usagi didn't want to be hurt by him again she just wanted to apologize for her mistakes. She didn't know Mamoru that well and she didn't know what his reaction would be toward her. So Usagi just sighed, life was a lot tougher then she thought.

After School…

            Mamoru hopped off his bike. He walked to the entry of the arcade and the first thing he saw was the Odangoed one.

            "Odango Atama!" he called cheerfully. She seemed to cringe but said nothing. This was unexpected. Mamoru walked up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Odango?" He asked, this time with real concern in his voice, although he didn't know why he was so concerned.

            "Mamoru?" She asked looking up at him, "I am sorry for the way I acted last night. It wasn't right. You cared so much about my safety and I cared so little about you. I'm terribly sorry." And she went silent, as her eyes returned to the ground.

            Mamoru stood shocked for a moment. She had apologized to him. To HIM. To the jerk who always insulted her and her being. Her words were in vane then.

            "Well, Well, Well, the Odango had a heart. Well, THAT'S hard to believe!" he laughed tossing his head back. Usagi's face went bright red in anger and he INSULTED her? What gave him the right to do that!? 

            "I HATE YOU CHIBA!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, right in his face. Mamoru smiled down on her. He patted her head in between her golden pastries.

            "The feelings are mutual," He chuckled, "Now if you don't mind, Odango. I have things to do. Something you would know nothing about." And with that he began walking into the arcade. Usagi yelled after him.

            "I'll get you back, Chiba!" Mamoru turned around and spread his arms wide in a dramatic effect.

            "And by the time you think of what it is I will be well prepared with my witty remark," Then he bowed to her. Usagi couldn't take it. She grabbed a milkshake from a passerby and chucked it at his head. It hit dead on, Mamoru was covered in a brown cold mixture of chocolate and frozen milk. Usagi stared at him for a moment then pointed and laughed her butt off. She had never seen anything so funny in her life. 

            The yell that erupted from Mamoru was enough to bring the whole crowd out of the arcade. Motoki looked at Mamoru and the laughing Usagi. It took him two seconds to figure it out. All the girls glared at Usagi for hitting 'their' Mamoru with a milk shake and all the guys were holding their stomachs in laughter. 

            Mamoru was mortified. Motoki walked up to him a grinned cockily, "Need a towel there, Sir?" Mamoru growled at his friend and walked up to Usagi.

            "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life," He said into her face. Usagi blinked and smiled up at him.

            "And your witty remark is where?" She said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. Mamoru's face got a shade redder.

            "No where near you. Your looks scared it off," He said angrily. The crowd stifled a laugh. Usagi grinned.

            "Are you sure it wasn't your stench? Whew! The scent of cheap cologne and drying milkshake."

            Mamoru grew so angry! He couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her. He looked into her eyes and she stared right back. Mamoru suddenly got the best idea as how to mortify the Odango. His hands snapped out around her waist and he pulled her closed for a kiss.

            His lips touched her and it was instant electricity. She didn't kiss him back but the kiss lasted a few moments longer then what he expected. Mamoru kind of liked the feeling he got from the pastry head. He pulled away from her and grinned slyly down at her. The crowd was silent. NEVER in all hell were they expecting that. If the pope had walked in at that moment and said that he was atheist, they wouldn't have been more surprised.

            Usagi grew so angry. How DARE he KISS HER! And in front of all these people! That was it. She hauled of a kicked him hard in the groin. Mamoru fell instantly to the ground all the boys suddenly turned away from, afraid of what she might do to THEM.

            Usagi looked around at the people then turned to Mamoru, "We'll finish this some other time." With that she walked away from him.

            After Mamoru had recovered from his 'incident' he sat in the back room thinking of what he could do to get the Odango back. He gingerly touched his lips. The kiss was… was… not responded to. He looked down and sighed. He liked the feel of her in his arms. Was it possible that he was attracted to her? Mamoru shrugged it off and returned his mind back on to the subject of what to do to the Odango Atama. The bra up the flagpole WAS overdone.

            "Mamoru?" Motoki slipped into the room and leaned against the doorframe. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami followed him. Mamoru turned away from them.

            "I don't wanna talk about it," he said sternly. Motoki shrugged.

            "I know you don't take humility well, Mamoru, but don't go killing her off yet."

            Ami spoke up, "Did she apologize to you?"

            "Yes," Mamoru said.

            "Then I'm guessing that you said something stupid, right?" Makoto said.

            "Wait, Usagi apologized to Mamoru? What for?" Rei asked.

            "For saying some mean things she didn't mean the other night," Makoto said. Ami nodded. Motoki rolled his eyes.

            "Mamoru you are a total ass-hole. And you KNOW I don't swear that much but this is one of those exceptions."

            "What'd you say?" Minako questioned.

            "I don't wanna talk about it, Okay? I just need to get her back!" He yelled angrily. Motoki shook his head.

            "Mamoru, You have been studying too hard. Go home and get some sleep before you go all psycho on us," Motoki said pushing his friend out the door. Mamoru turned around and faced him.

            "Motoki, I swear! I Swear you have to help me get the Odango Atama back for the humility she has caused me," Mamoru said terribly angry now. Motoki shook his head.

            "No, She's my friend, And her name is Usagi, so use it, Mamoru." And he pushed Mamoru out the door and closed it.

            "Usagi…" Mamoru spoke her name to himself. He liked the name… it was very pretty and it seemed to fit her very well. But either way, Usagi or Odango… he had to get her back.

            Usagi paced inside her room. She had gotten herself into a lot of trouble. Mamoru now had visions of death in his mind. She was screwed.

Suddenly a hazy figure appeared to her. She gasped… it was… Endymion. He smiled at the frightened Usagi.

            "Do not be afraid, Sailor Moon. It's only me," Endymion smiled his comforting smile. Usagi blushed.

            "Endymion… I…."

            "You what, Usagi?"

            "I…. I don't know what to say," She whispered. There was a moment's silence before she looked up at him. "How are you here?"

            "I cannot enter your dreams anymore, Usagi. You are maturing and your dreams aren't as easy to influence. Eventually your mind will begin to recall short hazy images of the Silver millennium, which means that you must look even harder for the silver crystal now, Usagi. With you and the other scouts maturing and remember that you will need the crystal to survive."

            "But I don't know where to look, Endymion," She said.

            "Usagi, anywhere there is an attack, there will be a rainbow crystal close by. When you have collected all the rainbow crystals the Silver Crystal should surface." Endymion waved his hand and Usagi's collected rainbow crystals floated out of the pouch they were in and right in front of their faces. Endymion looked at her.

            "Search Usagi. You must find them for me and for you and the other scouts," He said his figure began to waver. "Most of my energy is being drained by this magical figure Usagi. I must go." And he vanished. Usagi watched him go and looked down at the rainbow crystals, which had fallen to the ground. 

            Usagi was so worried! She didn't know what to do! And how was she going to see Endymion again if his powers were drained? Were they drained permanently?

            Usagi didn't know, she didn't believe that they were, but she didn't know. She sighed and lied down on her bed. She was so tired, all she need was a little sleep to help her troubled thoughts.

            Mamoru snickered to himself. Teasing the girl as Tuxedo Kamen was sure enough to get her to be SO embarrassed. Mamoru had never felt so alive before. It was twilight when he jumped out the window and raced atop the rooftops to where the Odango lived.

            He smiled evilly to himself as he slipped through the window. He stopped dead in his tracks. She was asleep, curled around a fluffy pink pillow with loose blonde hair tossed around her in golden streams. She was… 

            "Beautiful," He whispered. He approached the girl and bent down, then placed his lips against hers. He felt her slowly wake up and kiss him back, then gasp and pulled away. 

            "Tuxedo Kamen!" She gasped, pushing herself away from him and against her headboard. Kamen had suddenly forgotten why he was here. "What are you doing here!" Usagi gasped again, her hair falling over her face and hiding her expression.

            There was a silence from Kamen. He didn't know what to say. She looked at him and her eyes went wide as her face was drained of all it's blood.

            "You… Know! Oh my god you know!? How do you know!?" She screeched. Kamen just stared at her as if she was an escapee from an insane asylum.

            "Huh…?" he asked.

            "How can you know?! I was so secret about it! I was sure that no one would ever find out! You must tell me, Kamen!"

            "I-"

            "Did you tell the other senshi!? Who are they!? Who are you!?" She was worried as all hell by now and after that last sentence Kamen KNEW the secret he 'figured out'. She Was Sailor Moon. He swallowed hard.

            "Usagi ... I do know that you are Sailor Moon." He whispered "No, I haven't told the other senshi about you."

            Usagi trembled as she looked up at him, "Who are you?" She whispered. Kamen blushed. He couldn't tell her. She would flip, the other senshi would flip. Nothing would be the same between them.

            "I… can't tell you." He whispered. Usagi looked hurt. 

            "Why not…?"

            "Because… Usako-"

            "USAKO!?" Usagi jumped up from her sitting position on her bed to tower over Kamen. "What gives YOU the right to give me an affectionate name like that!?"

            "I… I didn't mean to…upset you, Usagi… It just… slipped out…"

            Usagi suddenly felt the aftershock of everything from today hit her. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Kamen watched her with curious eyes. 

            "Kamen…? What's wrong with me…? I feel so drained…?' She gasped out her breathing was hard. Suddenly Usagi felt that it wasn't the aftershock of it all, but something else.

            "Usagi!" Kamen jumped to her side.

            "Kamen… In my drawer there is a small black pouch. Get it for me."

            Kamen went over and quickly pulled out the pouch. He handed it to her. Usagi opened it and held a rosy crystal to her heart. Kamen watched as a strange red light infiltrated her body then fade away. Usagi was lying there, suddenly seemingly fine. Kamen's mouth dropped.

            "A rainbow crystal. The healing one."

            Usagi nodded. Kamen sighed, what was he to do now? He touched Usagi's shoulder.

            "Usagi? Are you alright?" He asked. Usagi nodded and put the crystal back in the pouch. She turned to him.

            "Now what… Kamen? What are we going to do?" She asked him. Kamen blushed.

            "I don't know."

            "Our Secret…"

            "What?"

            "Our Secret, this could be our secret, until time passes," Usagi offered. Kamen looked at her, then thought about it, then looked at her again.

            "Alright. It will be our secret until time passes," Kamen said to her. Usagi looked down at her carpet and blushed.

            "Kamen… I suppose on a personal note…" Usagi trailed off. Kamen blushed and looked at her. What was she going to say? 

            "Oh never mind. You'd better be going before anyone sees you here, Kamen," She offered. Kamen nodded.

            "Alright," He really wanted to know what she was going to say… but thought it better if he didn't push it. "Keep safe, Usagi." He said as he started out the window.

            "Kamen wait!" Usagi said quickly. Kamen turned around and looked at her.

            "Yes, Usagi?"

            "I…Um… I-" She stumbled for words, "Here." And with that she leaned forward and kissed his lips very gently and very shyly, then blushed a very deep red and turned away from him.

            "You better be going," She said again. 

"Yeah.. uh… sure…" Kamen nodded dumbly, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. She kissed him! SHE KISSED HIM! He couldn't have been happier in his life… he leapt out the window. He couldn't believe that Usagi would ever do that! A thought crossed his mind. He was attracted to Usagi very much… and if he couldn't have her as Mamoru then he would have her as Tuxedo Kamen.

            It was a devious plan at that but he felt so right to be with Usagi… but Usagi had no feelings for Mamoru… but she had them for Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru was ecstatic.

            But… What was he going to tell the girls about her? About how she was Sailor Moon and how he had discovered nearly everything about her tonight? He had made a deal with her … and … and He was going to keep it! He promised.

            Kamen touched his lips … he was half way to his house when he stopped dead in his tracks. All was not finished with the little Odango.

            Usagi had never been so embarrassed in her LIFE! Here she had kissed this totally DREAMY mean and he didn't even have affections like that toward her. She let a tear fall from her eyes. How could she have been so DUMB?

            "Usagi," A familiar voice said from the doorway. Usagi turned and saw Tuxedo Kamen Standing there. She jumped off her bed and looked down at the ground. He was going to say something … something she was sure she wouldn't like.

            "Usagi… Here," Kamen said as He pulled Usagi close and kissed her. Usagi blinked for a moment then let herself be swallowed by her emotions. After a few moments Kamen pulled away and looked Usagi in the eyes.

            "Sleep well, Usako," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips once more. Usagi stood there in complete shock. THAT she wasn't expecting. She finally pulled herself from her reverie.

            "You too, Kamen," She said. Kamen hugged and kissed her forehead, then out the window he went. Usagi had never felt so strange before. Kamen had come back to KISS her!? 

She plopped down on her bed and giggled insanely! She had never felt like this and she liked it! She was so happy! Who could ask for more then the DREAMY Tuxedo Kamen coming back to kiss her? It HAD to be a dream. Usagi pinched herself to be sure. No it wasn't! it was real!

            "Does this mean that Tuxedo Kamen and I are… together?" Usagi asked herself. She couldn't be so sure. But she liked the direction things were headed in.

            Mamoru paced back and forth in his apartment. Everything was so out of whack now! Here was this cold, detached, Senshi –That he was falling in love with none the less- and now he figured out that she was actually his mortal enemy –That he was also becoming attached to. Life was saying, "Mamoru, we're gonna give you hell."

            Was he supposed to tell the other senshi? Life sucked right about now… he promised not to tell the other senshi and that is what he intended on doing. But… But how long would this façade be going on for? How long would he have to be Tuxedo Kamen before he would have to tell her that he was also Mamoru and deeply in love with her?

            At least he got her. He WAS falling in love with her and he couldn't help it. He didn't know what was so wrong with him… He touched his lips. He would do ANYTHING for another kiss from her. He was going to have to talk to her tomorrow… He smiled at the thought and slowly got ready for bed.

            Usagi got ready for school on time today and walked out the door, happily saying good-bye to Ikuko and Kenji. She couldn't have gotten more cheerful! But… now Kamen knew who she was. No matter how dreamy he was, there was always the price she'd pay if he told any one.

            "Why if it isn't the Odango!" a familiar voice said from behind her. Usagi cringed.

            "Why if it isn't the JERK!" She yelped back, then continued walking to school. What gave him the right to be so mean to her!?

            "You know I still have to get you back for yesterday, and I was thinking the whole 'Bra on a Flag-pole' but that's been SO overdone," He said grinning. What was he DOING!? His common sense screamed! He was torturing the girl he was madly in love with.

            "You wouldn't DARE!" Usagi hissed.

            "Oh, Wouldn't I?" He asked with a smirk.

            "Mamoru I SWEAR if you-"

            "Odango, Odango, Odango, I said it was too over done," he said.

            Usagi took a step forward and grabbed the collar of his neck then yanked his shirt down, so he looked into her eyes. "Jer-"

            Before she could finish whatever she was saying Mamoru had captured her lips with his. He had finally got exactly what he wanted for breakfast. 

            As soon as he pulled away from her she slapped his head with her book bag. Mamoru grabbed his head and yelped out in pain. Man, her kisses came with a price!

            "How DARE you embarrass me like that!" She screeched. Mamoru smiled at her.

            "What like this?" with that he grabbed her around the waist. It startled her and she dropped her bag, then Mamoru dipped her like in the romantic old movies and captured her lips in a kiss. Mamoru had been enjoying himself very much in the last few days.

            Usagi slapped him and walked away, "I HATE YOU CHIBA!" She yelped and ran off. Mamoru laughed and tossed his head back. The price was worth it all. He had never felt a kiss like hers before. It was completely amazing… too bad Usagi didn't like Mamoru. Well Tuxedo Kamen was going to have her heart anyway.

            Usagi's lips still burnt from the kisses this morning. She ran off and right to school as it turned out, he had made her late. Usagi had never been so mad in her life and yet… and yet she had never felt such passion. She found out that she was… attracted to Mamoru. Well he WAS handsome… and that was his only good quality! Besides, Tuxedo Kamen was the one for her. He was SOOOOO dreamy!  

            "Usagi! Hurry up before we're late to class," Ami said walking past Usagi and into the classroom. Usagi nodded and quickly followed her friend into the classroom, mumbling about that 'stupid' Chiba Mamoru.

            Motoki chatted calmly with Mamoru. He had all of two classes today and was waiting for the group of teenyboppers. Mamoru told Motoki about what he had done this morning and Motoki had refused to comment.

            "Mamoru, stop torturing the girl, Okay?" Motoki asked. Mamoru blushed, should he tell Motoki his little crush… or not?

            "But it's not just that Motoki…" He said, aimlessly stirring his tea. Motoki looked up from the counter to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

            "What do you mean, Mamoru?"

            "I kinda… Like her…" He blushed and turned away. Motoki stood in pure shock.

            "Stop staring at me like that," Mamoru said, blushing a deeper red.

            "You HAVE GOT to be kidding, Right?" There was a silence, "RIGHT, Mamoru?"

            Mamoru slowly shook his head. Motoki didn't know what to say. His mouth dropped open and he stared at Mamoru.

            "Mamoru… I don't know what to say," he said, eyes wide.

            "How about not one thing to her," Mamoru hissed, suddenly worried she'd find out. What would she say to him? She's laugh right in his face and told her that he could never have her, and that was just NOT going to happen! If he had to have Usagi as Tuxedo Kamen, then so be it! Mamoru was determined to make Usagi's his. One way or another.

            "Listen, Mamoru. Maybe you should start to be nicer to her?" Motoki said.

            "I CAN'T she'll get all freaked out and everything and go running in the other direction," Mamoru whined to Motoki.

            "How about gradually working your way up to purely nice? Just start with saying your sorry every now and then?"

"Sorry about what? For kissing her? Motoki, I swear it's like I'm magnetically attracted to her," Mamoru said, sighing. 

            "It's okay, Mamoru," Motoki said. Mamoru shook his head.

            "No it's not! I have some serious mental issue," Mamoru whined.

            "Oh, I already knew that," a voice said from behind the two. Mamoru turned to see Usagi standing there. He blushed, just how much of their conversation did she hear?

            "Not as bad as yours though," Mamoru spat out automatically. He saw Motoki give him a withering glance. Mamoru cringed. 

            "Jerk!" Usagi yelped out and walked away.

            Motoki turned to Mamoru, "If you apologize now she might accept it, just don't say something dumb."

            Mamoru pressed his lips into a thin line and decided to apologize to Usagi. She was alone, waiting for the rest of her friends, so Mamoru just sat across from her.

            "What do you want?" She asked him, angrily.

            "I'm sorry," he said. Usagi looked him in the eye.

            "Oh, So the JERK has a heart?" She hissed. Mamoru sighed.

            "Touché,"  He said. Usagi blushed.

            "Well if you have the heart to apologize I guess I do too," She said, "I'm sorry, Mamoru."

            Mamoru smiled slightly, "Then we're on good grounds again?"

            "Hell no," Usagi said. Mamoru's mouth dropped.

            "What great sportsmanship you have," He said angrily.

            "Almost as good as yours, Ne?"

            "Forget it. I don't have to put up with this from you," Mamoru said then he got up and walked away. Usagi felt kind of bad about what she said and her shoulders hunched. But then again, he had NO right to keep kissing her! It wasn't proper! It wasn't right!


End file.
